


Promise Me

by FatesLastWhisper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, It's going to be a while before I finish this., Mention of Suicidal Attemps, Sadstuck, Sorry guys, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesLastWhisper/pseuds/FatesLastWhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She dies? How do I summarize that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have bits of "Skinny Love" Lily's version thrown in there.

Sometimes fate rips people apart. It's up to those people to fight to stay together. For some it's easy, for others it's harder, and for a few it's impossible. 

Sollux Captor is one of those few. He fell in love with a girl. She was perfect. She had the world at her fingers, but he took it all away. 

With one bad move, he ruined everything. He lost the only thing that he loved. It killed him to know he was the one to hurt her the most. He could have saved her. If only he had been faster, or had been more careful. It was his fault she was gone. 

He hated himself for it. On many occasions he had tried to kill himself. He was hell bent on doing it, until her voice would stop him. The blade would be on his wrists and she'd tell him to stop. Once, he was on the ledge of his apartment about to jump. He looked down and saw her standing there. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't make her watch that. 

He wasn't about to make her watch his death like he watched hers that day. 

That day.... God, it hurt to remember that. No matter how much he tried to forget, he couldn't. No amount of alcohol could wash it away. No one seemed to make it stop hurting. She was his first and only love. It was his fault she was gone. 

He was going to propose that day. It was a nice spring afternoon, perfect weather to go to the park; after all it was her favorite place. She was always glad to go, even in the middle of winter. That's why he planned to take her there. He remembered her saying that it was probably the one place in the world that made her feel at home. It wasn't like trips were uncommon. In fact, it was like they lived there. It was the perfect cover up. Although, his little plan made him nervous. His palms were sweating. He was trembling. He tried to trick his mind into thinking nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen. 

It wasn't exactly working out. 

"Sollux? Are you alright? You seem sick. Should we go back to my house?" Aradia took his hand. She looked at him closely. Of course she would say that. She cared to much. 

"I'm fine. Really, AA, don't worry so much."  

He kept walking towards the park. There was no way he was going to give in now.  They had been together for almost two years now. If he let it go on to long without this, he might lose her. She was perfect after all and him... Well he was nothing. He stayed home and played games. Whenever he couldn't, he would take a few online classes, but nothing major. Not anymore anyway. After his dad died he stopped really caring. It wasn't until Aradia came in a flipped his world upside down that he got into a semi-normal routine. 

She followed behind him. He crossed the street ahead of her. If only he had kept her hand they would have made it safely, but no. He didn't want her to notice how sweaty his palms were or how shaky he really was. 

The car came out of nowhere. The music was blaring, but Sollux still didn't notice it until it was already to close. He had already crossed the street, but Aradia had been walking behind him. She was frozen in place. Why wasn't she moving? The car was still speeding down the hill towards her. She could have ran out of the way, but for some reason she couldn't move. 

He ran towards her. It was all he could do. He pushed her out of the way for the most part and did his best to shield her. However, momentum wasn't on his side that day. The couple ended up rolling across the street. She was on his chest. The car came flying over them. Aradia pressed into him as much as she could, but the undercarriage still burnt and cut her back. She screamed into his neck. He could still hear her screaming. The way they landed his arms were still around her. He felt the heat over her. It was gone after a few seconds, but those seconds felt like an eternity. 

Her scream died. 

"Aradia, please forgive me. I should have made sure I landed onto of you or moved faster instead of standing there, it's all my fault." She was hurt because of him. His arms were covered in blood. Her blood. 

"Sollux, don't worry. It will heal." Her words were harsh and cold through her pain. It only made him feel worse. 

"I'm so sorry, AA." He kissed the top of her head. "I know this is really a bad time, but I- " This might be the only chance he will get to tell her. "I love you, and I want to make you mine forever." 

She was silent. Her breath was getting shallow, slowly fading away.

 The sirens in the distance were growing louder. Someone must have seen the accident but obviously was to scared to come and help out themselves. 

"AA? Please answer me. I need to know. I can't live without you. Please don't leave me." He pulled her up higher on his chest. She winced and cried out in pain. 

"I love you, ever so much, but I'm not sure I am going to make it much longer. Promise me, you will be fine." 

He kissed her hand for the very last time. "I promise." 


End file.
